While there are rooms, sheds, laboratories and other similar type premises that have purposely built workbenches in place to be used as required, in many instances it would be advantageous to be able to construct more temporary type workbenches that can easily be put together with a quick application so as to be utilised by your common tradesperson, home handyman person, gardeners and so forth.
Nonetheless by the very nature of a workbench it needs to be of significant structural integrity in order to provide the appropriate strength for particular tasks to be carried out thereupon.
For example if a conventional fold out table was used to take the place of an appropriately constructed workbench, the degree of stability and support the table provides for work to be carried out thereupon may not be adequate.
Inappropriate support structure for the table top could lead to significant injury when in use or at the very least inadvertent movement and positioning of the table when a task is being completed on the bench which may result in misalignment and damage to the work being undertaken.
While it would be possible to make available more sturdy constructions with inbuilt support legs and so forth, as is to be expected this would then make the workbench arrangement heavy, cumbersome to construct, heavy to transport and expensive to design and manufacture.
Accordingly it would be advantageous if it were possible to utilise an existing support structure that would be readily available to the tradesperson, home handyperson, gardener and so forth to be able to be used in combination with the table top of the workbench arrangement.
For example the conventional wheelie bin has inherent durability of structure, can be easily wheeled into a position and provides a configured height which would make it suitable for use as a support structure for a workbench.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to be able to provide a stable temporary workbench which is able to utilise at least in part the conventional wheelie bin as providing the main support structure to the workbench arrangement.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a complete reading of the specification.